The review of our CDP plan was positive and noted that the "potential candidates described were very strong." However, our reliance on a funding source for senior level post-doctoral fellows was considered "not consistent with the SPORE guidelines." We have therefore revised the entire CDP to more cleariy provide research support for advanced fellows, junior faculty and established investigators who wish to develop or refocus their careers on translational breast cancer research. CDP support for research fellows through the Thomsen Family Fellowship will be used only when it is for support of research fellows transitioning to independent faculty appointments. In this submission, we have clarified our goals and our adherence to the SPORE guidelines. Our proposed plan describes in detail how promising individuals with an interest in, and expressed commitment to, translational breast cancer research will be selected. It further addresses how the CDP leadership will seek out and recruit qualified women and minorities for participation in the program. More specifically, the CDP Leadership will use program funds to recruit and nurture qualified investigators at all levels. CDP leaders will provide a system for mentoring such individuals in a broad range of disciplines and create a framework in which investigators can gain exposure to, and possibly training in, aspects of translational breast cancer research outside their areas of expertise. Ensuring that innovative ideas can develop into promising translational studies in breast cancer research, and that women, minorities and developing faculty who can make key contributions to translational breast cancer research at the FHCRC and UW, are strongly recruited and retained are also key goals ofthe current plan. In a response to the comment: "Although the commitment to diversity is not questioned, a paragraph stating the gender/minority composition ofthe research programs at FHCRC/UW was not included", we have added two tables to section C.2 to address this oversight. The first presents the ethnic breakdown of faculty, postdoctoral candidates and pre-doctoral students at FHCRC as of December 31, 2008. The second provides enrollment figures by ethnicity for the UW School of Medicine (UWSOM) in 2007.